


Laughter

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: It's a good March evening to giggle and enjoy with your friends, uncaring of NEWTs.It's even better if you can snigger at how irritated you snogging your boyfriend makes them.The best, however, is that deep, belly clutching laugh that'll leave you in splits. But when does that happen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Kudos: 64





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 prompt: Laughter.
> 
> Flufftober is over. The series is not :)
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluffy laughs coming right up.

Narcissa visited Hogwarts to meet her son at the end of February and informed him that she was going into therapy along with Aunt Andy. Draco was relieved. Being with Potter was therapy in itself though Granger and Pansy both liked to say it was "like blind leading the blind."

Granger handed out everyone's revision schedules as soon as the first of March dawned on them, causing half of them to groan. The Gryffindors accepted them without a second thought as if it was completely normal for them. It probably was. Draco was surprised she knew the subjects they were all individually taking but then again, she was Granger. Lovegood might have had a point about her obsession.

It was a Thursday in mid March when they were in the eighth year common room, studying together. The others were busy with the upcoming NEWTS while Draco was studying Potter's lips up close, with his own.

'If I knew pushing Harry to get his head out of his arse and talk to Draco would have smooch level consequences, I wouldn't have done it,' Weasley said, exasperated.

Potter grinned against his mouth. Draco himself was pleasantly amused. He was not about to write off either Potter or Weasley, he had only recently discovered that he was rather fond of kissing, after all! The benefit to Weasley's words, however, was that Potter tightened his arms and devoured him more passionately. Obviously, Draco wasn't going to complain.

'You and me both,' Pansy empathised. 'I told Draco so many times that he was just assuming things that I ended up nursing a headache most evenings.'

Potter finally left Draco's lips and went to lick his neck. Draco gasped out surprised.

'Get a room, for God's sake!' Blaise yelled.

'Potter's only getting his due for completing this week's assigned revision.' Draco explained.

'This week's Hermione assigned revision for an exam that is due two months from now,' Potter elaborated.

'For which you'd have to start studying from now if you harbour any hope of passing them,' Granger said, rolling her eyes.

'Even Ravenclaws don't study so much, Hermione,' Ginevra whined from near Granger's feet.

'Wrong,' Goldstein and Lovegood both called out at the same time, sending Daphne, Millie, Pansy and Hannah Abbot into fits of giggles.

'I wish I had chosen being a Quidditch coach like Dean,' Blaise lamented. 'His preparations include flying!'

Longbottom poked Blaise with his toes. 'It isn't that easy and you know it.'

'Everyone's job is easy. I'm the only one who's stuck with reading what a yellow line in the shell of an owl's egg means.' Blaise bemoaned further.

Draco couldn't keep it in any longer. 'Complain all you want but don't go badgering us with all the info you have about abraxans and thestrals tomorrow morning.'

Neville snickered and Blaise looked mock offended.

'Have you decided what you'd do, Harry?' Lovegood asked Potter, distracting them all from the scowl Blaise was trying and failing to put on.

'Yes,' Potter replied with a twinkle in his eye. 'I'm going to open an orphanage for the war affected.'

Daphne furrowed her brows. 'That's a long time thing which will require a lot of money.'

That was where Draco had been impressed with Potter's brilliance. 'Which is why,' Potter said, smug and happy, 'I'm also going to run a Daycare. I'm the sole heir to Potter and Black fortunes, both of which alone are enough to sustain me and the orphanage but Andy wouldn't grant me custody of Teddy if I didn't have a proper occupation. She says swindling money is easier than blinking.'

'You know,' Goldstein said, scratching his chin, 'for all that you said about Mrs. Tonks being depressed, she sure still has some wits remaining about her.'

'It's a maternal instinct, you know,' Millie said, thoughtful. 'It doesn't go away unless you've completely gone round the twist.'

'In those who have had it from the beginning, you mean,' Daphne snorted. Most Slytherins knew she had mommy issues and had helped raise her younger sister Astoria. The others too seemed to understand it was a sensitive topic and went back to their work.

Ginevra was carding her fingers through Lovegood's hair while Blaise and Neville whispered to each other. Granger was on the couch opposite Draco and Potter, and much like Draco, was rubbing her boyfriend's feet in her lap. Pansy, Millie and Daphne were in a corner with Goldstein and Abbot helping them study. Thomas and Finnigan were down in the Quidditch stands, Draco was quite sure, making out with each other.

Granger frowned at Draco and Potter, sometime later. 'You two can't slack off just because you've finished.'

'Oh we won't,' Potter said. 'We're going to be very busy testing out a hypothesis for Dean.

Granger narrowed her eyes. 'That doesn't sound the slightest bit reassuring.'

Draco and Potter burst out laughing.

\----------

'What hypothesis do you think it is, Hermione?' Neville asked her, as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch together the next day. Blaise walked by his side, one hand occasionally straying to Neville's arse.

'Nothing good,' Granger grumbled under her breath. She had been unsettled ever since Potter had revealed their plan of "helping" Thomas. And understandably so, Blaise thought.

'Breathe, Granger,' Pansy said, sidling up to her and pulling her back by her elbow.

'But Pansy, they're-'

'Idiots, I know,' Pansy replied, rolling her eyes, 'and it's fucking crazy that it's Sunday night but they'll be fine because we will be right there if something happens.'

Weasley turned around at that, looking pale and aghast. 'The fuck kind of consolation is that?'

'Oh stop being dramatic, you all,' Ginevra snapped. 'Knowing them, Dean and Seamus are probably only pulling a prank on Draco and Harry.'

Blaise wasn't totally convinced but then he had to admit, Ginevra had a knack for guessing right. Draco and Potter were indeed locked in a full blown snog session when they reached the pitch. In the air, that is.

On Potter's Firebolt with Draco straddling it in reverse.

Thomas' research apparently was how long a couple could kiss on the broom but Blaise was doubtful and was proven right, when Finnigan lit a fire behind the group of birds they had secretly dragged out. This sent them flying hard and high into the air, knocking over Potter's broom as they zoomed past.

Draco and Potter took a sudden plunge to the ground terrifyingly fast. They were furious at their friends after landing, none of whom could stop laughing. They tried to speak, only to spit out owl feathers instead. With that the thread holding Blaise's last shreds of control snapped and he laughed the loudest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me under the same username on Instagram!


End file.
